


[podfic] The Roads Never Lead Where They're Supposed to Go

by reena_jenkins



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Podfic, Romance, Science Fiction, Velociraptors, originally posted in 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: A slightly different John and Rodney, in a slightly different Atlantis, fight Marines, dinosaurs, and each other.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	[podfic] The Roads Never Lead Where They're Supposed to Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Roads Never Lead Where They're Supposed to Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310) by [eleveninches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleveninches/pseuds/eleveninches). 



**Coverartist:** [](https://cybel.livejournal.com/profile)[**cybel**](https://cybel.livejournal.com/)

 **Warnings:** Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon, Science Fiction, Romance, Mystery, Humor, Velociraptors, originally posted in 2010

 **Music:** [Attractive Today](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDQsDzEIAkw), as performed by Motion City Soundtrack

 **Length:** 02:40:03

 **Download Link:** You can download this podfic as a [**zipped folder of mp3s right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Roads%20Never%20Lead%20Where%20They're%20Supposed%20To%20Go.zip) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

OR you can download this podfic as a [**podbook/m4b right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(SGA\)%20_The%20Roads%20Never%20Lead%20Where%20They're%20Supposed%20to%20Go_.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

OR you can stream each individual chapter of the podfic by clicking the links below:

[Part One (01:06:08)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Roads%20Never%20Lead%20Where%20They're%20Supposed%20to%20Go/\(SGA\)%20_The%20Roads%20Never%20Lead%20Where%20They're%20Supposed%20to%20Go_.mp3)

[Part Two (00:59:55)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Roads%20Never%20Lead%20Where%20They're%20Supposed%20to%20Go/\(SGA\)%20_The%20Roads%20Never%20Lead%20Where%20They're%20Supposed%20to%20Go_%20part%202.mp3)

[Part Three (00:33:59)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Roads%20Never%20Lead%20Where%20They're%20Supposed%20to%20Go/\(SGA\)%20_The%20Roads%20Never%20Lead%20Where%20They're%20Supposed%20to%20Go_%20part%203.mp3)


End file.
